sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vulpix
Vulpix (ヴァルピックス, Varupikkusu) is a Fire-type Fox Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Ninetales when exposed to a Fire Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Rachael Lillis (both English and Japanese) Vulpix is a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon that has a red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, hooded style ears with dark brown pinnae, and six orange tails. Vulpix also has what looks like orange bangs across its forehead as well as locks of fur. At birth, Vulpix has only one white tail, which apparently splits and grows more beautiful and warmer as it grows older. Vulpix has a cream underbelly, and brown feet with lighter-brown colored paw pads. Vulpix also has a flame inside its body that never goes out. Its height is 2'00" and weight is 21.8 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Vulpix are able to wield Fire-type moves naturally, as well as learning a few Ghost-type moves such as Grudge and Confuse Ray. Their Ability, Flash Fire, prevents them from being harmed by Fire moves as well. They are one of very few species that undergo evolution with a Fire Stone. Behavior Vulpix usually have a friendly, if not spoiled, temperament. When the temperature outside increases, they will expel flames from their mouths to prevent their body from overheating because of the flame inside their bodies. In the wild, Vulpix will feign injury to escape from predators that are more powerful. Habitat Vulpix can be found in grassy plains, near active volcanoes, or in shaded mountainous areas, as well as urban areas such as parks and in avenues, more commonly at night. Vulpix are also found in areas associated with death, such as Mt. Pyre. They are native to Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, with occasional sightings in Sinnoh, and with a small group living in an isolated part of the Unova region. Diet Vulpix may eat Rawst Berries, as they are seen holding them in the wild. Major appearances Brock's Vulpix Brock had a Vulpix that he obtained from Suzy in Kanto in Pokémon Fashion Flash. In Beauty and the Breeder, he returned it to her. Other In Love, Pokémon Style, a Vulpix has been owned by Macy. Minor appearances A Vulpix appeared in Pokémon Heroes under the ownership of an elderly woman. A Vulpix was seen alongside its Trainer in a Pokémon Center in You're a Star, Larvitar!. A Vulpix appeared in the opening of Jirachi: Wish Maker and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Multiple Vulpix appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. In May's Egg-Cellent Adventure!, one hatched from an Egg. Another one appeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks!. A Vulpix appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator. A Vulpix was used by a Coordinator in Staging a Heroes' Welcome!. A Vulpix appeared (fantasy) in 5Mystery on a Deserted Island!. A Vulpix was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch in Re-Voltion. Ralph and Emily were both shown in a flashback to have once owned a Vulpix each in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?. Vulpix also appeared in The Power of One. A Vulpix appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Vulpix appeared in SS028. Pokédex entry Vulpix, Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. Before evolving, Vulpix's six part tail can become as hot as a fiery blaze. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon